


Love is All I Ask For

by dia_dove



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha JJ, Alpha Sara, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drunk Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Omega Seung Gil, Pining JJ, adding tags as I go, alpha mila, attempted rape/noncon in ch.2, jj is bad at feelings, jjseung, seung gill is even worse at feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dia_dove/pseuds/dia_dove
Summary: Seung-Gil had always been alone,both on and off the ice... Who would have thought that he could be pulled from a lonely  life of indifference, to one full of happiness and love by the person he least expected it from.Part of the Signs of Love Universe.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm back with the next installment of the Signs of Love Universe. This time with JJSeung.  
> I hope you enjoy this series my friends because it's going to be a fun one. I love these characters so much!!
> 
> The prologue takes place a year before the other Signs of Love series
> 
> AN// I have a beta for this series but since I've been behind I decided not to rush them and let them start at chapter two (chapter after next)

The smell of booze is powerful. It hangs in the air just as much as the scent of cigarette smoke. Who was even smoking? JJ was far too drunk to tell. The smell coupled with the sounds of idle chatter and classical music was enough to give a man a migraine.The banquets were always like this, at least for him. After a day of having his ass kicked by Viktor Nikiforov in the GPF he needed the drink, or two, or six.

Not that he did badly. He made the podium of course, he always did, but once again the skater was a few points shy of taking the gold.

The alpha looks to his left. There was Viktor now, sipping out of a flute of champagne, chatting away with a woman far too pretty for him. Not just one women though, multiple ones, and men too. There is practically a crowd around him. The Russian is smiling, every single strand of silver hair tucked perfectly in place. Still, why the hell was he getting all the attention. JJ is by far the superior in looks, right?

“Your jealousy is showing.” a woman’s voice sounds.

JJ turns to see Sara smiling up at him. Red lips curling into a beautiful grin.

“My my, slipped away from your brother to come to me.” he winked.

“Don’t be stupid.” she rolled her eyes. We both know I’m basically your only friend here.” she pats him on the shoulder.

He puts his hand to his heart as though he were offended by her words. “I’ll have you know I have plenty of friends. They love my charms and great looks.”

“Yeah, sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night, doll.” she grabs a glass of wine from the table. “Look, you did good, you got silver this time around. You’ll take the gold next year and kick Nikiforov’s ass.

“Are you actually rooting for me?” he laughs, taking another sip of his drink before setting the glass down. “Anyway, this party is seriously dragging so I’m probably going  to hit a few clubs. Wanna come?” he offers with a mischievous grin.

She nods eagerly. “Yes, god please. Me and Mila are dying of boredom here.” she sets her drink down. “I’ll go get her and meet you outside.”

“Don’t get caught by your knight in shining armor.”

“I’m pretty much an expert as avoiding Mickey at this point.” she laughs, giving him a thumbs up.

“I just have to go to the bathroom first! So don’t you two dare leave without me.” JJ points at her.

“Oh we wouldn’t dream of having fun without you.”

“I know, I am the life of the party after all.”

The bathroom is dead silent in comparison to main party room. It’s a bit of a relief. Despite his often loud demeanor, JJ often enjoyed the rare quietness of being alone. It gave him a moment of inner peace that he eagerly accepted. At least he would had it not been for the sudden sound of wrenching in one of the stalls.

“Hey, you okay?” he asks holding in laughter at the poor soul who clearly had more than they could handle.

The toilet flushes loudly and the stall goes flying open as a dark haired man stumbles out of it.

“Eh?” JJ blinks “Seung?”

The other skater doesn’t seem to hear him as he steadies himself on the porcelain sink and turns on the water. The alpha watches him with a shocked expression as the the other man clean out his mouth. This was a rare sight, something JJ would never expect to see in all his days. The usual calm, cool, and collected, Seung-Gil drunk. Unheard of. Being the great man that he is JJ just _has_ to tease him a bit.

“Well don’t you look great.” he folds his arms, leaning against the tan wall. “Did you get dumped or something? Maybe you’re beat up about the loss.”

Seung-Gil wipes his mouth off and stares at him. The man’s face is bright red, and his lips are still moist from the water.

“Don’t worry, I promise not tell anyone.” he winks. “I’m great at keeping secrets.” The smaller man wobbles over to him, silent, eyes half lidded. The closer he gets, the stronger the smell of alcohol becomes. But it’s more than that. Mixed in with the stench is something sweeter, an aroma of honeysuckle and rain water. JJ takes it in with a deep breath. Was it cologne? Soap? Shampoo? Whatever the case, it has the alpha craving more of it.

Seung-Gil stands in front of him now, barely standing that is, and JJ blushes. He had never been very close to the skater. They compete a lot sure, and JJ had always attempted some sort of conversation, but he was always shut down. “Are you uh, are you gonna be okay?” he half laughs. The small man is silent, staring up at him behind thick lashes. If JJ thought about it, Seung-Gil was actually a pretty attractive guy. He has a pretty face, great features, and a nice slim body. If he weren’t so damn difficult to talk to he probably would have asked the boy out by now, or at least slept with him.

His thoughts are shaken when Seung-Gil grabs his face in his hands.

“Uh,” JJ breathes, a little alarmed. “You uh, you want me to take you to your coach.” He figures he should stop the teasing and just help the poor guy. “I can help you find h— “

And then lips are on his, hungry and eager. JJ stumbles back, head banging against the cold wall. What the fuck is happening? Seung-Gil has his arms around him, pulling him closer. His tongue glides across the alpha’s mouth, moaning as he does so.

“Alpha…” he says, and JJ’s eyes widen.

“Y— you’re drunk, Seung-Gil, you should—”

But he is silenced by the other man’s lips, sucking and biting at his own. It’s an intimate and erotic kiss that doesn’t compare to any other kiss he has had before. It’s better, setting him on fire in every possible meaning of the word. He can’t stop himself from leaning into the kiss, face scarlet as he opens his mouth to taste more of him. That sweet and wonderful smell of his gets stronger, wafting around him. JJ wraps his arms around the other man’s waist, pulling him closer than before. He wants to touch him more, to feel him more, to taste him more. He craves it.

All too soon it’s snatched away as Seung-GIl pulls back suddenly, running to the toilet. The alpha stands in utter shock as he hears the man throwing up once again.

“What the hell.” he breathes quietly, heart thudding in his chest.

He doesn’t move until the other man exits the stall.

“Uh, are you uh, okay?” There is an obvious blush to his face, along with a hidden arousal.

Seung-Gil stalks toward him, grabbing his wrist and pulling him out the door of the bathroom.

“What the hell, where are we going?” he pulls his hand back, forcing the other man to stop and face him.

Seung-Gil cocks his head to the side. “Don’t you want to have sex?”

JJ practically jumps back ten feet. Had he heard correctly? Did Seung-Gil seriously just ask him that? “I must have heard you wrong,” he laughs it off, scratching the back of his head. “It sounded as though you asked—”

He’s cut off by a hand wrapping around dick and squeezing. He squeals, taken completely off guard by the touch. “Holy fuck!”

“I asked if you wanted to have sex.” he places his free hand against the alpha’s chest. “You want to right?”

“Hell no!” JJ yells in response. “I mean, I guess yeah I wouldn’t mind if you were sober but— “

“I want this inside me?” The smaller man’s flushed from his ears to his collar bone. He strokes JJ slowly through his pants.

The alpha’s mind spins. Pleasure coursing through him like an electric shock.  God the idea of it was great but…

He pushes the other man back. “Hey, I might be an asshole sometimes but I’m not as cruel as to take advantage of someone who’s drunk out of their mind.” he sighs when Seung-Gil pouts at him. “Look, let’s go find your coach before you make a decision you’ll regret.”

“But-”

“No buts!”” JJ blushes madly, spinning the older man around and guiding him toward the main hall. You’ll thank me for this later.” he needs to get away from him. Something was radiating from the man, making his body go nuts and his heart leap in his chest.

He finds his coach easily enough, she’s looking for him as well, a worried expression plastered on her face.

“Thank god.” she breathes a sigh of relief when she sees them, rushing over and grabbing Seung-Gil. “You idiot, I told you not to drink” Usually the woman wore a stern and serious expression, this was the first time JJ had seen another emotion on her face.

“I think he may have had one or two drinks too many.” JJ puts his hands on his hips.

“Thank you Mr. Leroy, I appreciate it. He’s been a little off today, must be upset about the loss.”

Seung-Gil pays them no mind really, just stares at JJ with a wanting gaze. It makes the alpha’s cock twitch in his pants. He has to leave, immediately. “It’s no problem really, gotta look out for my fellow skaters.” he gives an awkward laugh before waving and practically running out the doors.

He can’t take much more. Heat is flooding his body, a burning desire that makes his knees weak and he almost falls. He feels like he’s going into a rut, no, crashing into one. It’s coming fast and hard and he needs relief.

He passes Mila and Sara on the way, he doesn’t see them but Sara grabs his arms as he passes. “Whoa, JJ, where’s the fire?” she laughs.

“Don’t!” he pushes her hand away.

“JJ?” she blinks. “Are you okay?”

“No, I— I need to be alone.” he struggles to find his words as his pants tighten. “I need— I’m sorry I have to go.”

“JJ!” she hears them call to him as he stumbles away, desperate for privacy.

The whole trip to his room is torture, and by the time he reaches his door he is toppled over, hands already fumbling to undo his belt. He shuts the door behind him yanking open in pants and pulling out his engorged member, already wet with pre-cum. He crawls onto the bed, clenching the blankets beneath him as he strokes himself quickly, chasing the orgasm that’s he so desperately needs. He shuts his eyes tightly envisioning Seung-Gil’s form beneath him, dark eyes staring up at him with so much want it makes the alpha growl.

He thumbs the head of his cock, biting down on his lip hard enough to draw blood. He wants him, he wants him bad. He wants to taste his lips again, to drown in the sweet smell of his.

He envisions himself touching the other, bodies intertwining in hot sticky pleasure. He imagines slipping into the Korean boy’s tight heat, sucking on his neck as the small form below him moans in desperation for his cock. Another throaty growl escapes his lips as he spills his seed onto the mattress below, coming in thick spurts of white. He sees stars, breath shaky as he falls forward.

“Fuck.” he whispers to himself. This isn’t good, not good at all.


	2. Every Relationship Has a Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seung-Gil is both mentally and physically confused by JJ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins! I'm so excited to write their journey! I have a lot of things planned for these two in the future.  
> Please enjoy!
> 
> a/n: I will start working with a beta next chapter, please forgive any mistakes as I can't catch them all myself haha

Seung-gil is not in a the best of moods. Well, normally he isn’t in the best of moods but this mood in particular is especially bad. It could be the fact that he had just bombed his final chance at getting to the GPF. It could be because he had dropped his phone in his bathroom, shattering the expensive screen (though still usable the cracked glass was sure to cut his fingers up), it COULD be the fact that he would not be able to return home to his dog for another three days. But it isn’t any of those things that has him so upset. No, he could handle the defeat, the broken phone, the three days, he could handle it all.  What he couldn’t handle however was the scene in front of him.

The skaters were all gathered in a small room around an even smaller table. There were drinks in almost everyone’s hands. If the smell wasn’t bad enough, the sound was deafening. Everyone seemed to be talking across the room to each other all at the same time. Talking about nothing of importance of course.

He had planned to spend the next few days on his own, locked in his hotel room and wallowing in self pity for a while before taking the time to relax. But no, his coach had suggested, more like forced, him to attend the annual get together the skaters held before heading home. It’s some kind of weird tradition that gets more annoying the older they get. In past years, he had always been able to get away with canceling, saying he’s tired or sick. But that didn’t work this time. His coach had practically dragged him out of his room to attend.

It’s not that he doesn’t like the other skaters, at least not all of them, he just is not a sociable person. He doesn't like the high energy of the room, it makes him tire easily, makes him irritated. He has to consciously make an effort to keep his composure and not snap at anyone.

But that isn’t even the worst part of the situation. The worst part is that fact that Seung-Gil is an omega, in a room full of alphas.

“Can you believe that Yuuri kid isn’t even here, even though he placed?” Mickey groans, leaning back in his chair. Seung-Gil is not a huge fan of him. He’s loud and aggressive and he’s constantly in the omega’s face about being around his sister too much. He’s a typical alpha. “I mean, I think I definitely deserved a place up there not him, right, Sara?”

“Whatever you say Mickey.” The dark haired girl, Sara, takes a sip of her drink. Sara is one of the few that Seung-Gil can tolerate. She is a bit forward but she always tries to include him in outings. Outings he would refuse but it is the thought that counts. She treats him well and he considers her a friend. “But Yuuri did good as well, though he seemed a bit out of it.”

“Maybe it was because his precious coach wasn’t there.” Mickey snorts.

“Viktor went into heat.” Yuri, a small fiery blonde pipes up. “A bad one.” The younger alpha is another person Seung-Gil finds hard to stand. He screams all the time and he has some awkward obsession with Viktor and Yuuri. He’s is a kid, however, so it’s all tolerable.

“Yikes.” Sara furrows her brow. “That’s unfortunate. Yuuri must have been so worried about him.”

“The pig doesn’t know anything about alphas, Chris had to explain it all to him.” Yuri leans over the table, resting his head on his arms.

“Yuuri is an omega right?” Emil, a noisy beta, pipes up.

Seung-Gil’s heart jumps in his chest at the mere mention of the word.

“Yeah he is, though it wasn’t known till more recently. He had said he was a beta at the beginning of his career.” Mickey explains.

“Omega’s sure have it rough.” Sara looks to her glass. “I wish...I wish people wouldn’t be so cruel to them. They already have it hard enough.”

Seung-gil looks to the ground. Sara is the only one among the skaters that knows about his status as an omega. The only reason he had even told her was because she found his medication while helping him pack up his room last year. She had promised to keep it a secret and he was thankful. The last thing he wanted was for people to treat him like they usually treat omegas, as weak and not worth the ground they stand on.

A cup slams on the table and JJ, probably the worst person Seung-Gil has ever met, gives the table a smile. “I always figured Yuuri was an omega, he had that air about him.” To Seung-Gil, JJ is...such a stereotypical alpha it’s painful. He’s cocky, arrogant, a whole new level of conceited, and absolutely painful to be around. He’s rarely serious, and all he does is talk about his fans and himself, namely himself. He drives Seung-Gil up the wall honestly.

“You mean his scent?” Sara cocks a brow.

“No no, like his looks more like, or the way he carries himself maybe. He’s...pretty and kind of delicate looking.”

“Don’t let Viktor hear that.” Yuri says.

“No, no, I’m serious guys, it’s always easy to pick out omegas.”

Sara rolls her eyes. “You sound like such a jerk right now. I don’t even want to hear whatever prejudice thing you’re going to say.”

JJ keeps his mouth shut, but not before groaning. The alpha male was always like this. He and Seung-Gil never got along well. They were just two very different people. They didn’t click. Plus JJ was an asshole, simple as that. He didn’t care for others and the others didn’t care for him. Sara was basically his only friend, and she is friends with everyone.

“So what are everyone’s plans for the rest of the night?” Sara smiles. “I heard there is an amazing club near by. Good music and drinks are half off.”

“Count me in!” Emil slams his hands on the table. “You have to go to, Mickey, please tell me you’re going.”

“Ah, no way. I’m not a fan of those kind of places.” the alpha leans on his hand.

Sara puts a hand on Emil’s shoulder. “Great so that makes two!”

Of course Seung-Gil knows what’s going to happen next.

“No way am I leaving you alone with him!” Mickey growls, glaring at his blonde friend. “You can count me in.”

“Well you know I’ll be going with you all of course.” JJ beams, winking at Sara.

Then something happens that Seung-Gil doesn’t expect. The Canadian man turns to him.

“You should come along.”

Seung-Gil raises a brow. “Excuse me?”

“What? Are you too good to hang out with the rest of us? It’ll be fun. You can relax and dance and drin-”

“I’ll pass.” Seung-Gil turns away from him. “I have no interest in spending anymore time socializing. I’d rather go back to my room.”

“But that’s no fun!” JJ throws his arm around him and leans in close. “No need to be shy, we’ve known each other for years.”

“No.”

“Don’t be such a wallflower.”

Seung-Gil moves away, shaking off his touch.

Sara smacks the alpha on top of his head. “Stop teasing him. He doesn’t want to go.”

“Ow! I’m just trying to extend a helpful hand.”

“How are you offering him a helpful hand?”

“Maybe he could let loose, let his hair down, relax and dance or-”

Seung-Gil doesn’t bother to let him finish, instead he stands. “I’m leaving.” he  doesn’t mean for it to sound as harsh as it comes out. Well maybe he does.

“Leaving? The fun is just getting started!”

“There isn’t any fun.”

Sara goes to stand. “Wait! Don’t you want to at least finish your drink?”

“No,” he doesn’t bother explaining himself. He just wants to be out of the room and in the comfort of his own bed. He turns, but JJ grabs his wrist.

“Wait!”

His hand is hot against his flesh and Seung-Gil yanks back suddenly as though he stuck his hand in fire. He felt a tingling from his wrist all the way up his arm. The omega stares wide eyed for a moment before moving away. He scurries out of the room quickly, not even bothering to turn when he hears his name called.

“Wait! Seung!” Of course it’s JJ who calls to him, he has a knack for bothering him relentlessly.

He stops and glares. “What?”

“Hey, I have an idea and you’re going to love it.” The grin on the taller man’s face has him cringing. If JJ has an idea, it’s probably not a good one, they never are.

“I highly doubt that.”

“There is a cafe a few minutes walk from here. I’m thinking we could meet up around 8:00 in the morning? You like tea right?”

Seung-Gil is speechless, actually speechless. He doesn’t say a word only stares. Was he asking him out? On a date?

Why the hell would he do that?  

“I see your speechless. Which I don’t blame you for, but come on. I’m a good looking guy, you’re a good looking guy, it makes sense.”

The omega furrows his brows. “It makes no sense actually. Why would I willingly spend my free time with you?”

“I know your type. I knew I would have to make the first move.”

“Excuse me?” Seung-Gil glares. Was he serious right now? “My type?”

“Yeah, you know, the quiet types. You’re shy and it’s totally okay. I’ll make the first move so you don’t have to. I see the looks you give me when you think I’m not looking.”

“They’re called glares, are you an idiot?”

JJ holds up a finger. “Just one date. I’ll treat you to one date and if you’re feeling it, we can go-”

Seung-Gil slaps his hand down. “You’re delusional if you think that’s going to happen. We can’t even be called friends and you think asking me out is going to actually have results?” he doesn’t say more, just turns on his heels and walks silently down the hall. He doesn’t need this right now, doesn’t need JJ’s constant jokes and teasing or any of the social interaction he would have to go through. He just needs to be by himself, to be in the comfort of his hotel room so he can let his emotions go, because if he doesn’t...he’ll break down. No matter what he tries to tell himself, no matter how many times he says he can handle the loss, he can’t. It eats away at him bit by bit, and it takes everything he has to hold it in while he’s out in public. At times it really is impossible and he finds himself hiding away from the others in a corner as hot tears streak his cheeks.

Even now, as he walks to his hotel he’s struggling to hold the tears back, biting his lip to try and ground himself. Once he’s alone and only when he’s alone will he let himself weep all out. Only in the privacy of his room will allow himself to truly break down. But only for tonight. Tomorrow he would get up wipe his tears and go on about his day. Maybe he would go to the rink for a bit of practice before exploring the city for a bit. Whatever he decided, he would not spend his time sulking about the loss. He would use it as motivation to better himself. Tomorrow he would spend on self improvement and relaxation. He would enjoy it, even if he had to do it alone.

 

/×/

 

Seung-Gil wakes up earlier than usual, getting dressed quickly before grabbing his skating bag and heading out the door. It's chilly out and the skater zips his jacket all the way up to battle the cold. He walks quickly, thankful that the rink is within walking distance because he doesn't really feel like spending money on transportation at the moment.

The parking lot is practically dead, which Seung-Gil is thankful for. He prefers practicing in peace, alone. It gives him room to move as he pleases and a private space for thinking through his routines. Yesterday's program had been such a disaster he needed to do something to take the taste of disappointment from his mouth.

He changes into his skates quickly and glides onto the ice. There are a few people there. An older woman and a younger girl, probably a coach and student he figures. He pays them no mind as he warm up, skating a few loops around the edge before practicing a few simple movements.

He spends almost three hours on the ice, running through his programs vigorously until he can barely move, until his feet ache and his legs are on their verge of collapsing.Even when all breathe is lost from his body he forces himself to move. To keep throwing himself into the air for jump after jump till his body literally gives out from under him and he hits the ice hard, barely able to catch himself. In all honesty, he does this far too often. It's almost as though he's punishing himself for his performance yesterday. It's a dangerous habit of his, but not one he can so easily stop.

He lets himself lie on the cooling ice for a moment to catch his breath. Staring at the ceiling makes him dizzy and the omega forces his eyes closed. He needs to calm himself, to gather his thoughts and stop acting on emotion. He needs to think logically.

The loss hurt, it hurt bad. But he can't let it break him. If he wants to win, he's just going to need to work harder, longer. Change something because at the moment his situation and lack of accomplishment is laughable.

Seung-Gil forces himself to his feet. Everything hurts but he manages to glide off the ice and wobble to the bench. Once he gets to shower he's sure it will subside, but he pops a few pain relievers just in case.

Looking around he sees that the rink has grown quite crowded. He hadn't even noticed. He always felt alone out on the ice anyway so he's not even surprised.

The male lets out a sigh. Yes, on and off the ice...it seemed he would always be alone.

After a long shower Seung-gil decides food is what he needs. He hadn't even eaten breakfast so he's starving. There is a small cafe on his way back to the hotel that looks fairly decent and has good prices so he ducks in and takes a table in the back. After ordering a hot tea and blueberry muffin he pulls out his phone. He huffs out air, irritation growing as he examines his broken phone. It may work but he’ll have to buy a new one when he gets home.

There are a few messages from his couch about meeting for dinner and one from his mother about visiting soon. He doesn't respond to either. Instead he clicks on social media and scrolls through the various images other skaters have posted. There are a lot from their little get together, after he left clearly. Then even more photos from what looks like a club. Sara took the majority of them, getting selfies with everyone. Seung-Gil pauses when he comes to a particular photo of Sara and JJ. He has his arms draped around her, face close enough that they are touching cheeks. He's looking directly in the camera with some seductive grin and the omega rolls his eyes. Good looks were wasted on him. His personality was annoying and unattractive and even though Seung-Gil wasn't interested he wonders what drove the alpha to even ask him out yesterday. They aren't friends. They hardly talk. JJ always seemed oblivious to his presence, paying more attention to his fans and any other attractive female in the vicinity. There is no way the omega male fits his criteria of date material.

Not that he cares if he did or not.

Just as a waiter brings his order Seung-Gil hears a voice that makes his skin crawl.

“Is that Seung I spy over there?”

Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

Seung-Gil looks up to see JJ making his way over to him. He's alone though he's dressed like he's about to go on a date wearing white jeans paired with a nice looking maroon button up.

“What a coincidence. I thought you weren't interested in going out.” He sits without bothering to ask. “Yet here we are.” He grins.

“Not interested.” Seung-Gil reiterates as he sips on his tea. He doesn't meet JJ’s eyes.

“Have I done something to make you despise me so much.”

Did he really despise JJ? Or was the alpha just the most annoying person he has ever met. In all honesty, Seung-Gil isn’t sure. All he knows it that being around him made him feel on edge, irritated.

“Seung,” JJ says getting the other man's attention. “You always look so lost in thought. Though I don't hate that about you.” His smile grows. “The little wrinkle you get when you're thinking is really cute.” He points out.

Despite himself, Seung-Gil blushes. Cute? That's not a word often used to describe him and the sudden use makes him flustered. But only for a moment. “I'm trying to enjoy my morning. Do you mind?” he makes it clear in his voice that he doesn't want the conversation to continue.

JJ stares. He looks in deep thought, serious. It’s a look Seung-Gil’s never seen him wear outside of the ice.

“What?”

“Nothing.” the alpha relaxes back. “Just wondering what I can do to make you agree to go out on a date with me. Should I bring you flowers? Maybe wow you with a song? That usually worked for my ex girlfriends. Of course the fans always enjoy a simple autograph.” He laughs.

“Do I look like a girl or one of your fans.” Seung-Gil glares. “I told you before I don't want to. I have zero intention of spending my free time with you.” He clenches his cup tightly. He wants to leave now. He feels strange and doesn't like the topic of conversation.

“How about I buy your coffee then? You know, for wasting your time.”

“No.”

JJ scoffs. “I can't believe my luck. The most stubborn introvert in skating, and I’m fucking pining like a schoolgirl with a crush. I've never had such a hard time just talking to someone”

The omega’s mouth parts slightly. JJ had a crush on him? As if. He doesn't believe it for a second. The alpha never presented himself as someone who was interested in relationship, especially not a serious one. Now all of a sudden he was wanting to date him?

“Are you kidding me?” Seung-Gil can't stop the laugh from bubbling up, taking JJ by surprise. “You really think I'm going to believe that?” the laughter quickly melts away into anger. “If this is some kind of dare or prank I'm not impressed. Don't you have something better to do than waste your time making fun of the Korean loner?”

JJ gives a confused look. “That's not even what I meant! All I'm trying to do is ask you on a date! And let me tell you, I don't do things like this often. You should feel-”

“Well lucky me!” Seung-Gil raises his voice. He can't help it. His heart is racing, pounding against his chest. It's like his control is slipping from him. JJ has him so riled he can't keep a level head. “You're an asshole that thinks just because you're an alpha and have a handsome face you can have whatever you ask for.”

JJ points at him dramatically. “I KNEW you thought I was handsome!”

The omega goes red, hands slamming on the table. “Are you even listening to what I'm saying?”

“Are you even listening to ME?” JJ grabs his wrist. His touch is electrifying and both men jump back as chills rush through their bodies.

Seung-Gil is silent, staring at his wrist with confusion. Then he feels it. Heat. Burning heat in the pit if his stomach. JJ must feel it to because he goes quiet.

Pink flush comes to the omega’s cheeks when he feels a sudden arousal, his lower body coming alive with no warning. “What?” He glances up at the Canadian man, their eyes meeting. His gaze alone sends another wave of heat through Seung-Gil as his body quivers, slick dripping from his puckering hole. His whole body goes red. He needs to leave. Now.

Without a word he tosses a wad of bills on the table before sprinting out of the door. His body begs him to stop, to turn around and go back to the sweet scent of an alpha, his alpha. The Korean nearly collapses on the cold pavement. This can't happen! He's not due for his heat yet. He is never early, never late.

“Seung.” heavy breathing fills his ears as he turns and stares up at JJ. The other man's face is just as red as his, and his eyes are hungry.

They stare at each other for a beat. Seung-Gil has no idea what's happening. His mind is blank, empty of any and everything.Then the alpha steps forward until he's pressing the omega against the nearest building.

“You're…”He breathes close to his neck, sniffing him, taking in his scent. “So sweet, like before. I knew something was different about your scent. I’ve been wanting to drown in it for so long.”

Seung-Gil is confused.

“You're an omega.” JJ’s hands shake as he cups the other man's face gently, pressing their foreheads together. “You're an omega.” he repeats. He nuzzles into his neck and the older man mewls at the touch. JJ licks his lips at the sound, the alpha inside of him clawing at the surface and taking over. His hands are roaming the smaller man's body now. Feeling the outline of his shape, all his perfect curves. How had he not seen that this body belonged to an omega? JJ opens his mouth, tongue dragging along the scent gland under the omega’s ear. He can smell Seung-Gil’s arousal while his own hardens against the omega’s thigh.

Seung-Gil is just about to open his mouth with a plea when his phone rings in his pocket. It brings him back to his senses, clears his mind, helps him come to the realization of what's happening. “No!” He yells, pushing against the other’s chest.

JJ blinks, coming back from his own haze, eyes wide. “W-wait!” He calls for the other man but he's already turning on his heels and running. “I'm sorry!” He yells, running after him. He manages to catch up and grab his wrist, only to be struck across the face.

“I don't know what you did but stay the hell away from me!” Seung-Gil glares with tears in his eyes and blush on his cheeks. He needs to get to his room.

“I don't know what happened I-”

He doesn't bother listening, running toward the hotel again. This time JJ doesn't follow.

The omega can barely control his breathing as he darts inside, pushing past anyone who gets in his way. He makes it to the elevator and continuously slams on the button until it's open. He needs to be inside his room, away from any nearby alphas who could pick up his scent quickly wafting in the air around him. This is how omegas get raped. He refused to let it happen to him. Refused to let some stranger take advantage of his fragile state. But he's scared. If an alpha gets too close to him, he knows his second nature will scratch it's way to the surface and beg to be touched, to be filled. Just like he had craved when JJ stood in front of him.

He practically falls in when it opens thankful that it's clear. He pushes his floor button and the doors close. The air feels heavy and it seems to be getting more and more difficult to breath. The elevator dings and Seung-Gil is about to step forward when three men and two women crowd in. The omega jumps back forcing himself into the corner and keeping his head down. This is the worst. He glares to the floor as the people around him chat about some party and dinner plans. He looks to the digital screen, 3 floors to go.

It seems to take an eternity. He's sweating, scent slowly filling the elevator. One of the girls turns to him.

“Are you okay?” she asks a blush on her cheeks. “You're um..your scent is a bit.”

He means to be silent but words come out without his control “Help me.” He leans forward toward the girl, clutching her jacket.

“Hey!” She pushes him back.

The rest of the group turns and Seung-Gil has never been happier to smell the scent of an alpha. He needs one, even if it’s not _his_ alpha, he needs the relief.

“FUCK!” one of the guys, the alpha, says. “He's an omega.”

Seung-Gil is practically drooling, eyes going dead as he grabs at the pants of the man. Laughter feels his ears.

“This idiot serious?” someone says, he doesn't care who. He's gone, the omega has all control. He clumsily fingers at the buttons of the man's jeans.

“Shit, he's in heat.” someone growls. “Hey, you guys go on I'm gonna have fun with him.”

“Alone? I don't think so.”

“Leave him alone! You guys are disgusting.”

“if you don't want in then get off.”

Hands pull the omega to his feet and arms hold him close. “We'll take good care of you” The man grip his ass tightly.

“Take care of me…” he breathes, pressing his palm against the man's tented pants.

“Guys leave him alone!” a voice is drowned out as the elevator dings and Seung-Gil is dragged off. He doesn't know which floor he's on, doesn't care. The situation he had been trying to avoid is all but upon him, and he can't even fight it.

“God, your scent is amazing. We really lucked out.”

The omega hears more laughter and the jingle of keys. He smells the want the desire and it has him leaking. He's pushed inside the room.

 

/x/

  


JJ throws his head back into the wall of the elevator, clutching his phone tightly as possible. He fucked up, he fucked up bad. He needed to talk to Sara, she would know what to do, she always knew. The elevator stops as two girls get on. He smiles half assedly at them.

“Poor guy.” One of the girls says to the other.

“Yeah, omegas have it rough. Maybe we should call someone, he seemed really out of it.”

That caught the alpha’s attention. It’s Seung, it has to be. He grabs one of the girls and spins her around to face him. “The omega! Where is he? Is he in trouble?” his heart races in his chest. He feels anger bubbling.

“Um, well-”

“He's my friend and he needs help, please!” his voice is desperate.

The girls are quick to explain themselves and tell him where to go. JJ flies out of the doors running as fast as he can to the said room. He can't contain his emotions as he sees red, alpha inside him livid. Someone is touching his omega, he can smell it.

When he arrives at the room he doesn't bother knocking, he literally forces open the door as he throws himself against it with all his might. The adrenaline rushing through his veins dulls any pain.

The sight before him makes his stomach churn. Two men have Seung-Gil pinned to the bed while a third is straddling him, hands holding his cock to the omega’s lips. The smaller male is drenched in sweat, his pupils blown wide. There is a mix of desire and panic painted on his face. It's clear to everyone he isn't in his right mind to give consent to anyone. JJ wastes no time in rushing the men, growling as he grabs one of them roughly and tosses them to the floor as hard as he can.

The others quickly back off, dropping to the floor as JJ commands the room. “Don't ever come near my omega again!” he snarls, eyes wild, dangerous. It doesn't take much to make them scurry. “Bastards.” he growls.

He looks down at his omega, writhing on the bed, pants soaked with so much slick it makes him dizzy. It wouldn't take much to put the smaller male on all fours and sink into that wet heat, but the smell of fear mixes in the air and it stops JJ in his tracks. His omega is scared.

Quickly he gathers Seung-Gil in his arms and carries him from the room, heading to the one person he trusts with both the omega and himself.

Sara opens the door with wide eyes. “JJ?”

“Hurry! Take him!” He growls pushing Seung-Gil into her arms. “Lock the door and don't let me in!” He falls backwards back hitting the wall hard. “I can't- I-I want him so bad right now! Please hurry!”

“What’s going on?” she holds Seung-Gil tightly, he’s shaking.

“Get him away from me! Hurry, shut the door before I—” he reaches for his omega, and Sara shrinks back.

JJ watches with wide and worried eyes as Sara slams the door shut. It physically pains him to be away from Seung-Gil, to see him on the arms of another alpha. But he trusts Sara. She’s not only mated already but has a good relationship with both of them. He can depend on her to fix things and not take advantage of his omega.

Still, his body aches with want so badly he can't move, and he doesn't. He closes his eyes and forces himself to drift off.

 

//

 

Seung-Gil wakes with tears in his eyes. What has he done? He's in a strange room, and the worst scenario is in his thoughts until he sees his friend in a chair. He jolts up. “Sara.” He tries to sound calm but he's shaken to the core. He remembers the men around him, remembers begging for the alpha to touch him, to fill him. He hates himself.

“I called your coach, she brought you your suppressants.” She stands and hands him his medication with a sad smile. “You're usually a lot better at taking your medication on time. What happened?”

“I don't know…” he says gripping the sheets. “My heat came early. I was out with that idiot and- he must have done something!” he glares.

“JJ is the one who brought you here. He would never do something like that! Sure he's a cocky asshole but he's never malicious.” She takes a breath and Seung-Gil watches as she heads to the bathroom and brings back a cold rag for him. “He was affected to, you should have seen him. He was fighting his entire body to bring you to me “

Seung-Gil knows it must be the truth. He recalls JJ’s face, his arms, protecting him… “Where is he? I should thank him.”

“His parents came and got him. He went into a rut and needed to be taken to the hospital.”

“What?” His eyes grow wide.

“Yeah, he was in the hallway for the longest time. When his parents came and got him he refused to let anyone take him away. It got a bit violent and he had to be sedated.”

Seung-Gil’s heart drops and he feels sick. He wants to see him. He doesn't know why, but he just has to see him. “I need to-”

“No way! Don't even think about it. He was going on and on about ‘his omega’ and I can only assume that's you. You'll only make his rut worse if you're around. You have to give his body time to calm down. Besides, didn't you say you don't even like the guy.” She raises a brow.

“I-I’m not overly concerned I just…”

“Your face says otherwise.” She pokes his cheek. “You look like you're about to cry.”

She was right, he could feel the tease of tears in his eyes. But why? Why are his emotions running on high? His control over himself has always been good, so why now?

The girl pats his head, running her fingers through his hair.. “Hey now, I don't know what happened between you two but maybe...maybe you bonded. I mean, that's kind of how he was acting.”

“We haven't!” Seung-Gil yells, hand going to the back of his neck. He blushes. “He just touched my hand and...he kissed me a bit. But that's all!”

“It's not like it never happens. I mean you heard about the Viktor and Yuuri incident right?”

“Those are all rumors.” he argues. That whole thing with Viktor randomly sending Yuuri into heat without even being near him was crazy. There is no way. Things like that don’t happen.

“Still…” she trails, biting her lip. “There is even that thing about fated pairs sometimes-”

“Don't ever spout that! That's not real!” he furrows his brows before tossing off the covers. He wants to shower. “Can you lend me some clothes. I don't want to leave without a shower.”

She nods and Seung-Gil disappears into the bathroom.

The moment the water hits his skin, he breaks. Angry tears fall from his eyes as he clenches his teeth, balancing himself against the tiled wall. He’s angry, he’s hateful. He hates everything about his body at the moment. It doesn’t listen no matter what the circumstances. To think he had almost...he had almost been.

The omega brings a hand to his mouth, afraid that the cascade of water won’t drown out his cries. If JJ hadn’t came at that time, Seung-Gil would have despised himself forever, never forgiving his own body. Yet he wouldn’t have to worry about that, because he had been saved. Saved by his alpha.

The Korean freezes, eyes going wide.

What had he just thought? That JJ was his alpha? No, no way. That same thought had crossed his mind earlier as well. Something is definitely wrong. His body is mixed up, confused. There has to be an explanation for it.

Seung-Gil washes quickly, he still has two more days left before he can go home and he plans to spend each moment locked in his room.

He exits the bathroom far more refreshed than when he had entered, though he still feels a hint of disgust inside himself, which would probably last for a while. Sara is packing her things in a suitcase. She looks up at him for a moment before casting her eyes back down to the task at hand.

“Anything I can do to help you?” she asks.

“Yeah,” he thumbs at the sleeve of his shirt. “You can make today disappear.” he sighs.

“Are you going to be okay alone? You can stay here and sleep if you want. I won’t bother you or anything.”

“It’s fine, I think it’s better if I go to my own room. I don’t know if my heat will come again so…”

She smiles softly at him. “Okay, well just call me if you need me. You know I’m here to listen”

He’s grateful that she doesn’t press the issue. “I appreciate it. You didn’t have to help, but you did.”

“You don’t have to thank me. We’re friends!” she walk over to him and places a hand on his shoulder. “I’ll check on JJ later and keep you updated.”

“You don’t have to. Just, give him my thanks.”

“You should thank him yourself when he gets out. I’m sure he’d like to make sure you’re okay as well.”

Seung-Gil groans, though inside he really doesn’t mind the suggestion. He wants to thank JJ, he had saved his life, saved his dignity, and saved him from self hatred. The least he can do is thank the man in person.

“Oh please,” the alpha laughs. “Don’t act like you have so much going on that you can’t see him for like one second.” she gently smacks him upside the head. “You can act indifferent as much as you want Seung-Gil, but the truth is you feel a lot more than you let on.”

He bites his cheek, avoiding eye contact. Damn woman could read any and everyone like a book. He sighs heavily. “I get it. Just message me when he’s out, okay?”

She nods eagerly, grinning from ear to ear. “You bet.” She pulls the omega into a hug, which he accepts slowly, patting her back awkwardly. “He’s a nice guy. He’s just...his mouth moves before his brain sometimes.” she says referring to JJ. “You’re both dear to me and I hope you get along well.

“We’ll see.” he has no doubt now that JJ isn’t completely awful, but still. They were so different, almost opposites. How could they get along? Their only real connection is that for whatever reason, Seung-Gil’s body is reacting to JJ’s.

 

/X/

 

When the omega returns to his room he collapses on his bed. Though he had slept for who knows how long, he is still tired. He doses off easily enough, not even bothering to get under the covers. He wakes almost three hours later hungry and craving something greasy. He takes another suppressant, just in case, and grabs his coat before heading out. As much as he knows he should be taking care of his body, he wants a burger. Luckily for the omega, there is a fast food joint no more than a few minutes walk.

His phone rings, and the omega answers it quickly without even looking at the ID, he knows who it is.

“Sara?”

“Yeah, just wanted to update you, I’m at the hospital now.”

He steps out of line to take the conversation to a private corner. “I see….” he wants to ask how the alpha’s doing, how _his_ alpha is doing.

Damn. There is that thought again. He curses himself under his breath.

“JJ is doing well, they are going to give him one more treatment, like, a strong suppressant and then watch him for another hour. He should be able to leave tonight.”

“Has he eaten?” he doesn’t know why he asks it, and he visibly cringes for doing so.

“Oho, are you his wife now.” Sara laughs.

“N— no, I just— “

“I know I know, you’re instincts as an omega are working overtime today. To answer your question, no, he hasn’t, says his lips will never touch hospital food. Honestly he’s driving all the nurses crazy.”

Seung-Gil looks over at the menu hanging on the wall. “It’s okay for me to be around right, so long as I don’t touch him or anything?”

“I assume so. Why, are you coming to visit?” He can literally hear her smirking.

“I’ll talk to you later.” he hangs up quickly and gets back in line. He figures bringing someone food is the equivalent of an apology, or at least close to it.

 

//

 

The omega enters the hospital room carrying a heavy bag of junk food in one hand, and a soft drink in the other. He’s met by the curious gaze of JJ’s parents and the alpha himself.

“Uh…” JJ stares, clearly speechless.

“Look at who decided to show up.” Sara says, sitting in a chair with a smug grin on her face. Seung-Gil shoots her a glare.

“Seung, you’re seriously here?”

The omega walks over to his bed-side, dropping the bag of food on his lap. “Why do you insist on calling me that. It’s Seung-Gil.” he corrects.

“I’m so sorry!” JJ says before anything else, cheeks hot and flushed from the obvious embarrassment he feels.

Seung-Gil ignores him. “I just came by to say thank you.”

The taller man blinks, the tenseness in his shoulders melting away as he relaxes. “You don’t have to thank me, I’m just glad you are okay.” he opens the bag of food, eyes sparkling like diamonds as he pulls out a burger. “Oh god, this is heaven. You’re like a delivery angel.”

The narrows his eyes at him. “You act like you’re starving, it’s only been a few hours.”

“A few hours is a long time!” he takes a big bite, half the contents of the burger spilling out onto his lap.

Seung-Gil has to bite his lip to keep from breaking out into a smile.

“Son, do you have any manners?” his mother laughs. She puts a hand on Seung-Gil’s shoulder and he looks to her. “I’m glad you are alright. JJ hasn’t stopped asking about you since he got here.”

The omega’s eyes dart over to JJ who is too busy cleaning up the mess he made to pay them much mind. “So I assume you know then...about me being an omega.”

“Don’t worry, we don’t judge here. My mother is an omega so I know how difficult it must be. I’m just glad our son was there to stop anything horrible from happening. It’s like fate.” she smiles warmly. Seung-Gil isn’t used to such smiles, not from a mother at least.

“It really was.” Sara chimes in. “These two have a knack for bumping into each other. Right, JJ?” she winks.

“Can you not, please!” the alpha covers his face. “It’s bad enough I got rejected twice in 24 hours, embarrassed myself in the hotel, and now you’re bringing that up.”

“Bringing what up?” his mother cocks her head to the side.

“Nothing, “ JJ whines and honestly, Seung-Gil has never seen such a side from him. “Just something I’ve been trying to forget for over a year.” he takes another bite of his food, carefully now.

“In any case.” his father speaks up. “I’m just glad everyone is alright.”

“Me too!” Sara beams. “Though I think JJ’s ego is still heavily bruised.”

The alpha gives her a displeased glance.

“About that.” Seung-Gil says. “I’m sorry for being a bit...rude earlier.”

“I was a complete jerk though.” he laughs and it sends a tingling sensation down Seung-Gil’s spine. “When I get nervous sometimes the words just come out.”

“He’s been like that since he was a kid.” JJ’s mother adds.

“Still, it’s no excuse for how I acted. I promise I won’t...I won’t ask you questions that you don’t want to hear.” There is a pout on his lips. “If anything, I just would like to befriend you. If you don’t mind.”

What the hell is this. This is not the JJ he knows, not the cocky and arrogant man he’s used to. This is too different, too new. Seung-Gil can barely grasp the change. He was almost...tolerable.

“Or, if you do mind, that’s fine to I’ll just—”

“Two days.” Seung-Gil practically whispers, head lowered.

“Huh?”

The omega looks up at him, brows furrowed and cheeks red. “We’ll be here two more days so if you want to— to go somewhere then that’s fine.” what the hell is he saying. He shouldn’t be saying this.

JJ leans forward, mouth hanging open. Even Sara looks stunned as she looks back and forth between her friends.

“Seriously? You’ll go out with me?”

“One date!” Seung-Gil holds up a finger. “You get one, okay? No more, no less.” he reiterates.

“Just one?” he pouts again before shaking it off and giving the usual cocky grin. “Oh by the time the date is over you’ll be beg— “ he stops when he’s met with a glare. “I mean, yeah, one is fine. One is perfect.”

“Such progress.” Sara claps. “You know what they say, opposites attract.”

“I hope that’s the case.” JJ winks at her then looks back at the omega. “I promise to make it the best day of your life. Afterall, I’ll be there, and what’s better than that?” he erupts into laughter.

Seung-Gil squeezes the bridge of his nose. He is going to regret this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I appreciate all kudos and comments that i have received and am so looking forward to sharing the JJseung first date with you all next chapter!
> 
> For more Signs of Love Universe things, or if you want to chat you can visit my tumblr: iceprincess-yuri


	3. Warm Hearts and Rainy Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first date doesn't go exactly as planned...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I love JJSeung and really can't wait to write more of this AU.
> 
> Warning, fluffy goodness ahead
> 
> Beta: Anna (thank you so much for your hard work!)

It’s cold out, colder than it was yesterday. Seung-Gil lets out a long sigh, breath catching in the cold air. He leans back against the stone wall of the train station. The omega can’t help but feel like this is a prelude to how awful the day is about to be. Despite all the layers he’s wearing, sweater, jeans, and zipped jacket. It’s not enough. The cold still gets in.

He pulls out his broken phone to check the time. He had left a few minutes early, wanting to make sure he got to the right place. Not knowing the language of the area made the trek difficult for Seung-Gil. He had to rely on his GPS for directions, which really wasn’t much help considering he could barely make out the broken words. Buying a new phone would be top priority when he returned home. Why had JJ wanted to meet here of all places anyway? There were plenty of other locations to eat at near the hotel so why travel further than necessary?

He sighs again, shoving his phone in his pocket along with his hands.

Why had he agreed to this? What the hell possessed him to say yes to the man who’s been itching his nerves for so long? The same man who couldn’t get his name right, let alone plan a fruitful date. As many dates Seung-Gil had been on, this was sure to be the worse of them, a complete disaster!

“Seung!” JJ’s voice sounds close by. Seung-Gil almost chokes. The alpha is wearing jeans. Coupled with black shirt and gray cardigan, sunglasses cover his eyes. It’s not even bright out and the man’s dressed as though it’s late summer.

“You’re gonna freeze,” is the first thing that leaves the omega’s mouth.

“Not if we huddle close.” the taller man smiles

“Yeah, you’re definitely going to freeze.” he follows JJ into the train station where the alpha buys tickets. They board quickly, the train being empty enough for them to both take a seat.

“Where are we going?” Seung-Gil asks when he’s settled.

JJ pushes the sunglasses to the top of his head. “It’s a surprise.”

“I hate surprises.” which is, in fact, true. Seung-Gil likes things planned, written out, and concrete. He doesn’t like last minute trips and he doesn’t like not knowing the destination.

“That may be true, but you’ll love this one.” the alpha tries to reassure him.

“Let me guess, are we going to do something I'm going to absolutely hate, like bowling.”

“Just who do you think I am?” he throws his head back dramatically.

“An idiot.” is Seung-Gil’s reply.

“No, I’m King JJ and I—”

Seung-Gil shoves his hand in JJ’s face. “If you ever refer to yourself as king or use the phrase JJ style in my presence then I will kick your ass on the spot,” he says flatly.

“S— sorry.” blushes the alpha while holding back a smile.

The omega removes his hand, folding his arm and relaxing back. “If you’re trying to win brownie points with me, how about you start by taking those dumb glasses off.”

“Seriously? I thought they looked cool.” The alpha tilts the sunglasses forward and over his eyes, winking at the smaller man.

“No, they make you look like a jerk. It’s cloudy out anyway.” Before he can stop himself, Seung-Gil reaches up and takes the glasses from the other man’s head, shoving them into his jacket pocket.

“Wha—”

“You don’t have decent pockets to keep them in so…” Seung-Gil looks in the opposite direction, away from the alpha’s piercing gaze.

“You’re so cute.”

Seung-Gil whips his head around to see JJ smile, the same genuine one he had seen at the hospital. He blushes, lowering his head quickly to hide the red tint on his cheeks. “It’s barely fifteen minutes into this date and you’re already acting like this.”

“I have to be thorough. This could be my only chance.”

x/x

The train ride isn’t long, just a little under half an hour, but Seung-Gil is happy when he gets to stand and stretch his legs. He follows JJ out to the street where they catch a bus.

“Where the hell are you taking me?” the Korean boy sighs, struggling to get comfortable in the small seat. Especially when JJ has no concept of personal space and keeps leaning in close to talk to him.

“I keep telling you it’s a surprise. Boy, you’re so fussy.” the alpha laughs.

“Fussy? If anything you’re the fussy one!” Seung-Gil furrows his brows at the man.

“You’ll like it, I promise.”

“How do you know what I like, we rarely talk?”

JJ cracks a smile. “Yeah but you still post on social media, and there are interviews as well. You literally tell everybody about your interest.”

“So you’re saying you read my interviews and articles online?”

The alpha straightens his back, looking proud of himself as he does so. “Well yeah, that’s kind of what you do when you have a crush. Have you literally never liked someone before?”

Seung-Gil can only stare because it’s true. Crushes were not him. He was always too busy, to distracted to really pay attention to something like that. Skating took most of his attention, and even if he didn’t have that his mother kept him busy as a child. Sure he realized in high school that he preferred men over women but that still didn’t mean he had the time or energy to even think about dating. So no, he had never had a crush. When the alpha comes to that realization his eyes go wide.

“You really haven’t? Not even another athlete or like a movie star or something?’

“No! Is it that big of a deal?” he sinks in his seat. “I’ve never looked at anyone in a romantic way before.”

“Hmm, it seems I now know more than any of your average fans then.”

Seung-Gil lets out a small laugh, one that’s barely audible. “You’re an idiot,” it’s not an insult.

After ten minutes squeezed together on the bus, it comes to a jarring stop. Seung-Gil doesn’t even get time to glance out the window as JJ takes him by the hand and pulls him up. Once they’re off the bus, Seung-Gil goes wide-eyed, eyes widening at the mere size of the building in front of him. It’s huge, gothic looking with spire towers and sharp edges. It’s breathtaking honestly, especially with the dark sky and clouds behind it, casting a sort of backdrop to what looks like a painting.

“What is this place, it’s amazing?” the omega says as he’s pulled toward the entrance.

“Art museum.”

Seriously? He expected JJ to take him to some flashy restaurant or a cheesy movie, but no. He chose an art museum, something that, honestly, Seung-Gil is excited to see. Even though he gets to travel all over the world with skating, he has never really taken the time to fully enjoy the sights and interesting places around him. Of course, he’d always regret not visiting more places when he gets home, and tell himself he would next time, but he never did.

“You don’t strike me as the, take a date to a museum type of person,” Seung-Gil says, growing oddly comfortable with his hand in JJ’s.

“Well, this date is special. This date likes quiet places and art history, right.”

“Something you read in my profile.”

“Yep.” The alpha beams. “This place had some great reviews, and just look at how cool the building looks. It’s like a castle.”

“Oh so that’s the real reason.” the omega says playfully. “You really do think you’re a king.”

“I was told by a certain someone not to bring it up, so my lips are sealed. Of course, if you want to call me your highness every now and then, I’m not going to object too strongly.” he purrs, stroking his thumb over the omega’s hand.

“You are the most ridiculous person I have ever met.” Seung-Gil sighs as they enter. JJ buys them tickets while the omega grabs a brochure and map of the place. It’s even bigger than he first imagined. There are so many exhibits listed, he’s not even sure if they would be able to make it through all of them in one day. His eyes scan over the map eagerly, he sees a number of things he’s liked to see. There is so much variety that he’s not even sure where they should start. Goya? Dali? Maybe they should look at the exhibit area of local artists.

“It’s huge right?” JJ walks up behind him. “The website had a bunch of pictures and I just couldn’t believe they had all this in one place. I mean, I’ve been to a number of museums but this one is just gorgeous. Even the building itself is a famous monument. At least, that’s what the site says.” he laughs.

“It’s...nice…” he doesn’t know why he hides his excitement but he does.

“You love it, admit it.” the alpha teases. “Your eyes are practically sparkling and we haven’t even seen anything but the front door.”

“It’s just...been a while since I’ve been to a place like this. I used to go a lot with my parents,” he says walking forward toward an elevator. He figures they can just from the top and work their way down.

“Are your parents into this type of stuff too?” JJ follows closely.

“Well, my dad used to paint and my mother owns a bunch of galleries. It’s how they met.”

“Sounds like fate.”

“Stuff like that isn’t real,” the omega sighs pushing one of the buttons. “My mom’s an alpha, she married my dad because he was an alpha, that’s all.” Why was he telling him this? He bites his lip, keeping quiet as they wait for the elevator. When the doors open they step inside.

“You know, now that I think about it.” JJ starts. “I’ve never met your parents before.”

“They’re busy people.”

“Still, you’re their son. Shouldn’t they try to at least make one event? I mean you’re so talented.”

“Don’t bother yourself with it,” Seung-Gil breathes, he doesn’t want to be pressed about the subject. He’s not fond of talking about his family, about his jaded father and overbearing mother. “They support me, they just don’t have the time.”

“It’s fine if you don’t want to talk about it. I have plenty of things that I don’t like discussing.”

Seung-Gil stares up at the ceiling.

“You always look so lost in thought.”

“Do I? I feel like I look pretty normal to me.”

“It’s almost as if you don’t know what to say or do when the attention is all on you.” The Canadian smiles.

“The only time I really have or want attention is when I skate. Unlike a certain somebody who practically bathes in the spotlight.”

“Hey! I’ll have you know that the spotlight loves me, not the other way around. I can’t help it that my presence wows the crowd. The camera loves me! I mean look at this face!” JJ gives a toothy grin, leaning close to the omega’s face.

Seung-Gil doesn’t budge, doesn’t move away from the close proximity. “I am looking. Not impressed.” It’s a clear lie, as he blushes.

“Mhmm, sure. Of course, if you’re beside me there’s no way that spotlight is going to even see me.”

“You’re really laying it on thick again aren’t you.” the smaller man sighs.

“What? Don't you believe me? Do you even realize how utterly attractive you are?”

“Oh, and I bet you say that to all your dates.”

The elevator dings and the two step out. JJ takes the other man’s hand in his own, interlacing their fingers together. “I told you before, this date is special.”

Seung-Gil allows him to keep ahold of his hand, not because he likes it or anything. He must hate it because his palms sweat and his fingers shake a bit. JJ seems to not notice, which he’s thankful for. Though the longer they hold hands the more comfortable it becomes and eventually, he stops shaking and relaxes. He’s never had someone touch him like this. It’s annoying and nerve-wracking, but also a bit warm, and nice. After only a few minutes of interlocked fingers, he can’t honestly say he hates it anymore.

JJ leads him through exhibit after exhibit, commenting on the various works he remembered studying in school and when he doesn’t remember the details Seung-Gil fills them in. The omega is actually impressed by the other man’s knowledge. He had always figured JJ wasn’t one to care about things like this, let alone pay attention to any of the history involved. For the first time since they’ve met each other, Seung-Gil actually enjoys listening to the alpha talk.

They go from one floor to another, taking their time to really soak in then various pieces. At one point JJ began pointing to curious looking paintings of people and would whisper “That looks like so-and-so” always naming one of the skaters they both new. Most were surprisingly accurate and hilarious. At one point, when the alpha pointed to a small big headed depiction of a child with blonde hair and angry expression, Seung-Gil had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing loudly.

“That is actually a photograph of Yuri Plisetsky I swear to you!” JJ can’t hold back his laughter. If he could take a photo he would.

“You are the worst.” the omega turns away

“Admit it! It looks just like him. Look at how angry it looks.” he spins Seung-Gil around, face lighting up when he sees the smile on the omega’s face. “AH, look at your smile. I wish I had the talent to paint it.”

“Don’t ruin the moment with your cheesy pick-up lines.”

JJ raises his brows. “So we were having a moment,” he says pointing between the two of them, a wide grin on his face. “I hope it was a good moment at least.”

“It was a moment of understanding, okay, you were a little less annoying than you usually are and that’s all I’m saying.”

JJ takes his hand again. “For someone who likes to be blunt and honest, you sure are stubborn when it comes to your own feelings. Why is that?”

“I’m not being stubborn.”

“Then let me ask you, are you enjoying yourself right now?”

Seung-gil is silent at first, eyes avoiding the taller man. “Well, given the company, I am.”

“There you go again.” the alpha laughs.

“What?”

“You always have to get in a little jab, don’t you? Though I think it’s cute, your stubborn side.”

Seung-Gil swallows. He can’t deny that he keeps really avoiding the facts at hand. That he’s on a date with Jean-Jacques Leroy, and he’s honestly having a great time.

“It’s okay.” JJ smiles. “When I get around you I can’t always control what I say, but I guess you already know that. I can be big-headed and egotistical I admit it but—”

“You’re not a bad guy.” the omega finishes his sentence. “You saved me when you didn’t have to, you suffered just so I would be okay, and you actually put a lot of thought into today. I appreciate all of it, really.” he feels JJ give his hand a small squeeze.

“I’m just happy you’re okay.”

Seung-Gil has to concentrate to keep his heart from beating so quickly. JJ’s hand in his, his smile, his eyes staring down at him, it’s all too much. “Let’s go back down for a bit. They have a little area for food in the lobby.” he swallows, gently pulling his hand away and walking toward the hall.

They buy a few sandwiches and fruit and find an empty table to sit at. It’s no four-star meal like Seung-Gil expected, but it’s real and genuine and he likes it ten times better. Even the conversation is enjoyable, Seung-Gil finds himself actually smiling, through most of it. He had never noticed how...passionate JJ got when he began to talk about things. Before it always seemed vain and he was annoyed but...he was wrong. The alpha just gets excited as he speaks, even about things he doesn’t understand. It’s like watching the scene from the hospital again. Seeing this..honest side of the alpha like when he was around his parents, a side of the man he hadn’t seen before, and the thing is, he likes it.

“I even had a class where this guy told me that ice-skating wasn’t a sport for alphas. Can you believe that? He thought hockey was some sort of superior, alpha male sport.”

Seung-Gil sips at his drink, listening to the alpha speak. Though his expression may not have shown it, he was interested.

“So I challenged this guy to a sort of skating competition. The whole school was invited though it was just the clubs and our friends that showed up. The rules were, we each got a hockey stick, started in the middle, and we had to try to score a goal on each other.”

“I take it you won?”

“Of course I won, there’s no way I'd tell you about a story in which I lost, I'm trying to impress you here.” JJ coughs. “Anyway, I out skate this guy beautifully and he’s all embarrassed and has his ego bruised and then the next year, this guy joins figure skating.”

“That’s surprising.” Seung-Gil raises a brow.

“We were all shocked, and of course never let him live it down. We’ve been best friends ever since. He doesn’t compete but he comes to the competitions every now and then. Maybe you’ll get to meet him someday.” he winks.

“You seem like the type that has lots of friends.”

“My parents always told me I was outgoing.” The alpha leans back in his chair. “I like talking to people, people are just...interesting.”

Seung-Gil looks at his empty plate. JJ likes interesting people yet he’s here with him. There isn’t one thing interesting about his life. It’s all average. Average looks, less than average personality. Nothing impressive. Not that Seung-Gil hated himself or anything, but even he had his doubts about himself. What reason would JJ even have for going out with him? He says he likes him but, why?

“There you go again, you’re thinking too much. You’re going to get wrinkles.” JJ reaches over and touches his forehead.

“Why did you want to ask me out?” the omega decides to just ask flat out. “You wanted to go out with me so badly and you kept going on and on about how you like me.” he stares. “I don’t understand really, what is it that you like about me?”

JJ’s face goes serious. “I mean when I first met you I thought you were a bit of an asshole, to be honest. You didn’t really talk with anyone, and if I tried to approach you, you just brushed me off. Though my feelings about you started changing a while ago. Last year you…well, you got really drunk.” he pauses.

Seung-Gil almost chokes on his drink. He doesn’t remember anything from that night. In the morning he had woken up puking his guts out, and a headache that lasted all day long. Had he done something horrible that night? Embarrassing? Oh god, did he even want to know?

The omega buries his face in his hands and lets out a frustrated groan.

“You uh, well, I found you in the bathroom and you kind of k—kissed me.”

“I did what?” he struggles to keep from shouting, face going completely red. He can’t believe it. He kissed JJ, LAST YEAR! “You’re kidding right?” there is no way, just no way!

“I was just as shocked as you were now. You kissed me and called me your alpha and you tried to, uh.” he

“Tried to what?”

“You wanted me to go back to the room with you.”

He wanted to die. How could he have gotten so drunk that, that would happen? How could he be so stupid? He remembered being upset about the loss but still, why the hell would he let himself get to such a place? Why the hell would he come onto JJ like that? Was it because he’s an alpha? His alpha? “Damn it!” he curses himself. There he goes again with the thought. JJ isn’t his alpha, he’s just an alpha. Nothing more, nothing less.   
  
“Don’t worry, I didn’t do anything weird to you, you were drunk.”

“Are you telling me you like me because of that?”

“No!” JJ says quickly. “It’s just when you kissed me it felt right. It felt amazing and I wanted to just sweep you up and hold you in my arms. I had never felt such a sudden and strong attraction for someone. I know you don’t believe in all that stuff about fate, but I do, and I know that we’re….” he stops, thinking for a moment before smiling up at him. “How was your food?”

“Oh so now you’re avoiding questions.” Seung-Gil wants to smack his hands on the table but doesn’t/. How could he leave off there?

“Not avoiding,” The alpha reaches over snatching an apple slice from Seung-Gil’s plate and tossing it in his mouth. “I just don’t want to make you uncomfortable or upset.” he wipes his hands on a napkin and stands, gathering all the trash from the table and walking away to dump it.

“Are you seriously not going to finish what you were saying?” the omega raises a brow.

“”Come on,” JJ holds out his hand. “We have a few more floors to visit right?” He avoids the question, and Seung-Gil doesn’t press the issue.

Seung-Gil takes his hand, happy to have the warmth touching him once again. They go up and look through a floor of sculptures. Most are simple busts but when there are full-bodied ones. JJ makes sure to pose dramatically beside it them, forcing the omega to snap pictures of him. The rest of the trip goes more or less the same, with JJ acting like a complete and utter idiot while Seung-Gil tries to prevent himself from laughing.

They’re in the museum for another two hours before they get tired and decided to start the trip back to the hotel. Unfortunately, they are greeted by a downpour of cold rain, falling hard enough that they can barely hear.

“Shit.” JJ curses. “They said it was going to rain but I was hoping it wouldn’t be that bad.”

“I bet you regret not bringing a jacket now, don’t you.” Seung-Gil teases, zipping his jacket all the way up. It’s much colder than it had been earlier and the alpha shivers beside him. “How long for the bus?”

“I don’t even know, let me check.” JJ pulls out his phone, searching up the bus schedule. “Let’s see, we have another hour till the next one.” he ends his sentence with a defeated sigh. This was not how the date was supposed to go.

“Well, I’m definitely not waiting an hour in this.” Seung-Gil shivers. “Want to wait inside?”

JJ looks around. “Hey, there’s a little store over there. Why don’t we take the time to do some souvenir shopping?”

“Shopping for who?”

“Well, friends I guess, or maybe your parents want something. Oh, or you might find something you like. I’ll buy it for you, a gift.” JJ throws an arm around the smaller male, but is rejected quickly as the omega shakes him off.

“You don’t have to do that, but, we can go if you want to.” They had spent all day doing what Seung-Gil wanted to do so it’s only right. “But uh, it’s all the way across the street.” he points to the small store, not a long distance, short in fact. But it’s across the street and would give the rain enough time to soak them.

“Where’s your sense of adventure?” JJ takes the smaller man’s hand. “Let’s run!” he gives no warning before he’s taking off, dragging Seung-Gil behind him. The omega protests but his shout is drowned out by the violent rain.

The rain is freezing and the two men practically scream as they run. They can barely see in front of them it’s coming down so hard. It only seems to worsen when they have to wait for cars to pass before crossing the road.

“I hate you!” Seung-Gil yells though he’s sure JJ can’t even hear him. Everything is loud and his body is soaked and he just wants to be inside immediately. When they finally run into the store they are both out of breath. “I can’t believe you!” Seung-Gil smack JJ upside the head. “We’re going to get sick!”

JJ only begins to laugh, bringing his hand to his date’s jacket and undoing it. “It’ll be fine, I’ll take care of you if you get too sick.” he pulls off his jacket for him. “I’ll buy you something dry to change into, okay?”

“Don’t bother.” Seung-Gil takes his jacket back, It’s dripping wet. “The owner is going to kill us.”

A tall woman with dark hair in a tight bun approaches them arms folded. “Seriously?” she gestures to the floor.

“Sorry, we uh, we got a bit caught in the rain. Do you sell clothes?”

She sighs, rolling her eyes. “Yeah, in the back, try not to get water on the merchandise.”

JJ wipes his face with the back of his hand. “Don’t worry, we won’t”. He pulls the omega behind him, still laughing. “Oh my god, she looked so pissed.” he cackles.

“I don’t really blame her, someone could fall! You’re so reckless, god. What are you 12?”

“ I just figured you might need a little cool down after being near my the whole day.” he winks. “I’m just too—” he’s met with an elbow to the stomach. “Okay okay, no more lame jokes, got it.”

They find the clothing aisle, though it’s mostly tourist shirts with horrible designs on the front.

“I can’t wear any of these!” JJ exclaims. “There is no way.”

“You sure, “ Seung-Gil pulls out a sweater with a fat dog on the front. “This one suits you.”

“No, uh, never. I could never show my face in public with that on.”

“I will not sit next to you if you’re wet.”

The alpha groans loudly. “Fine, give me the dumb, shirt, but you’re getting one too.” he searches through the rack, pulling out another sweater with a tiny dog in a big hat. “You get this one.”

The omega rolls his eyes, though he can’t complain. Anything is better than being soaked. They each grab a pair of black sweatpants and two umbrellas. After buying everything the woman allows them to change in the restroom. They’re quick about it, shoving their wet clothes into their plastic shopping bag.

“We’re still gonna freeze.” JJ throws his arms around Seung-Gil for the first time tonight. “But at least we’re not wet. Though we totally forgot about looking at gifts.”

Seung-gil sighs. “This shirt is enough, I don’t want to see anything else.

“We still have a bit of time before we have to be at the bus stop, want to grab a coffee or hot chocolate? Maybe cuddle a little?”

“Drinks yes, cuddling, not so good.” he moves from JJ’s arms.

“But how else am I supposed to save this date? Though I guess technically speaking, I did get you wet.”

Seung-Gil elbows him again, harder this time. He glares daggers, stomping out of the store and opening his umbrella. The alpha is ridiculous, more than he can handle for such a long period of time.

Still...he’s had a lot of fun, and he’s laughed more today than he ever has before. Being around JJ was actually relaxing. He turns when he hears footsteps behind him.

“So cruel, leaving me like that.” the alpha laughs. “I’m sorry, I was joking.”

“I know.” he stops in his tracks, looking up at the other man. “I’m having fun by the way, with you that it. It’s been great and I uh.” what was he trying to say? What words were trying to come out?

“How would you feel about going out again?” JJ says in a more serious tone, stepping a bit closer to the older man, till their umbrellas touch.

“You’re asking me now?” The omega responds, tilting his head to the side. Though he’s not surprised at the question, he’s surprised by how eager he actually is to say yes.

“Why not?”

“Our first date hasn’t even ended yet?”

“And? I’ve had an amazing time hanging out with you, and I want to do it again if you’re okay with it.” The alpha beams.

“Well, I am...I wouldn’t mind.” the omega can feel his cheeks go hot, He hopes his blush isn’t noticeable.

“That makes me happy to hear.”

They stand in the cold, under the protection of their umbrellas, just staring at each other, barely able to breathe. The pull between them is obvious, though the omega pushes it aside, ignores it no matter how his body screams to just take a few more steps forward, to reach up and pull the man down for a kiss. They can both see it happening, but neither moves, not one inch.

“We should, uh, get inside somewhere.” Seung-Gil swallows, gathering the strength to turn and walk away.

  
They end their date at a small cafe, drinking hot chocolate and splitting a small strawberry cake. After, they begin to make their way back home. Once on the train, JJ falls asleep, Seung-Gil assumes it’s from all that brain power he used at the museum and laughs. The alpha drifts off sitting up at first, but slowly falls sideway, leaning against the omega’s shoulder. He doesn’t mind, not after today. JJ had pretty much proved that he wasn't just another pretty faced big headed alpha. Seung-Gil had been so wrong for judging him as such without really getting to know him.

He’s happy he agreed to go out with the man, and is a bit excited for their next one, though he isn’t sure when the next time will be. They live in two different countries after all, and they never even texted each other in a familiar way. Would JJ text him tonight before bed? What would he even say to that? Seung-Gil’s thoughts are taken over my multiple situations of things that haven't even happened yet. Things he...wants to happen? He’s not fully sure yet but…

He turns and looks down at the sleeping male. He looks so content, so peaceful.

The two had talked earlier about spotlights and attention, but no one had ever shown Seung-Gil anything like that. Sure on the ice, he is talented, more than talented, but...there are others that shine brighter. He’s never had someone give him any sort of special attention, not even his parents give him much now...but JJ had. JJ made it clear just how much he cares, how he thinks he’s talented and...beautiful. Something he’s never been told before, never been shown before.

Now that he thinks about it, the alpha must have been paying close attention to him for a year now, holding back and being patient until he was ready. Whatever sparked the alpha to make a move, Seung-Gil was grateful. At the moment, he wants, no, needs someone who looks at him like he’s important, like he’s special. Because he has slowly begun to lose that confidence in himself.

What’s more, JJ had sparked something within him as well. Something that made him blush horribly but also laugh loudly. The alpha is a marvel, full of so many more depths than he was aware of, and Seung-Gil is curious. He wants to know more about JJ, to see more, and on some level, feel more. He doesn’t understand it all himself, his body and mind are confused. All he knows is that whatever it is he’s feeling, it’s nice, it’s warm, and it makes him happy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. It was going to be longer but i wanted the first date to be a stand alone.  
> Next chapter will be much longer and a bit more...steamier (in a way ;) )
> 
> Visit me on tumblr to chat or ask questions: iceprincess-yuri


	4. He Brings Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seung-Gil and JJ stay in contact with each other even though they are miles apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay!!!  
> Here is the new chapter my friends!
> 
> Thank you so much for all the love. Your comments really help motivate me!  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Shout out to Anna for being my beta reader!

“I’m home,” Seung-Gil says to no-one upon entering his apartment. He was happy to be back into his comfort space where he could finally relax with a cup of hot coffee, television, and his precious dog on his lap. “Sunja,” he calls. “I’m home.”

The sound of pattering paws click against the floor as his husky darts into the front room. She barks once, circling the skater’s feet until he drops to the floor and holds her.

“You’re not going to believe what I had to go through.” he pets her gently, smiling as she licks at his face. “I actually went on a date with that alpha. You know the one, JJ. It was surprisingly nice…” he stands, shrugging off his jacket and hanging it on a hook by the door. He drags his things across the room into the bedroom, while Sunja follows close behind. “We went to a museum, though he did end up getting me soaked in the rain.” he continued talking to his dog as he tossed his suitcase on his bed, and unzipped it. As tired as he is and as late in the night as it is, he wants to get this part over with before sleeping so he won’t have to do it tomorrow.

Sunja hops on the bed beside the suitcase, sitting down and watching her owner curiously. Seung-Gil smiles. He had missed his furry companion. She was one of the few good things that came from his parents, though they only gave him a pet so he would stop whining about being bored as a child.

“We even exchanged numbers he sighs. Though...I don’t know if he’ll be contacting me. It’s not as though we live close by or anything.” he pauses. “Of course he did say he has liked me for a while.” he begins pulling out shirts to hang up. “Ah, and apparently we’ve already kissed before, though I don’t even recall.” he blushes, walking over to his closet and hanging up a few shirts. “What am I even thinking about all this for? It’s not like...it’s not like anything is going to come from this in the first place.” Why would it? It isn’t as though Seung-Gil has strong feelings for JJ. Sure he thought he was an attractive guy, and he was clearly far more kind than the omega gave him credit for. The younger man had even made him laugh more than he had in a long time. As hard as it is to admit, the time he spent with JJ was a great time.

He finds himself thinking far too much about everything and curses his overactive brain.

His phone vibrates, and Seung-Gil pulls it out quickly almost eagerly.   
  
**From: JJ** **  
** **Make it home safely?**

The omega smiles, though he doesn’t realize it himself, and replies quickly.   
  
**From: Seung-Gil** ****  
**Yeah. Home now.**   
  
The timing was all too accurate, which means the alpha had been paying close attention to the flight times. The Korean goes to continue unpacking until his phone vibrates again. This time he leaves it idle for a few moments, waiting till his heart rate slows before picking it up.   
  


**From: JJ** **  
** **GOOD! I’m still stuck at the airport. =(**

The omega laughs, setting his task at hand aside to sit at the foot of his bed. Without prying eyes, he was able to relax and be more comfortable with his expression.    


**From: Seung-Gil** ****  
**Read a book or something.**   
  
**From: JJ** **  
** **Ugh, I’d rather call you tbh ;)**

Seung-Gil rolls his eyes, but the moment his phone flashes with an incoming call, he picks it right up. “You do realize I need to sleep eventually?”

“Oh whine, whine, you’ll be fine. Just stay up a bit and talk to me.”

“I have to shower.” the omega walks to the front room of his flat and seats himself on the couch.

“Ahh, don’t tease me. I really want to take a shower right now. The first plane was so hot. I was sweating like crazy.”

“Oh whine, whine,” Seung-Gil repeats the other’s words back at him, a sly smile on his lips even though the other can’t see.

“Nice to hear you’re not tired enough to stop being a smart ass.”

“Spending a few hours with you can do that to a person.” Sunja hops on the couch beside him, planting her large body across his lap.The omega pets her gently. “Anyway, is there a real reason you called me instead of just texting?”

“I had the sudden urge to hear your voice,” he says softly, seriously. “Look, I know you uh, you don’t think a whole lot about me but I really did have fun with you when we went out.”

“Yeah, I did too,” Seung-Gil responds, smiling because there is no one there to see it.

“Good, I mean, I’m glad. I was… I was just wondering if you would like to do it again.” there is a short pause. “I mean, I’m not saying fly across the world for a quick date, well eventually. In fact, I would be more than happy to—”

“You’re rambling.” Seung-Gil interrupts, he can hear the nervousness in the other’s voice. JJ very rarely got nervous, even during competitions he didn’t show any hesitation in his words or actions. In front of the cameras and audience, he was a confident man who walked tall without a worry on his mind.

“Sorry.” he takes a breath. “What I’m saying is, is, maybe I can call you again, or we could FaceTime?” he offers, clearing his throat.

Seung-Gil doesn’t think long on it. JJ’s a dramatic idiot who talks too much and lacks knowledge of personal space, but he’s also kind and fun and Seung-Gil had never had more fun than the day they spent together. “So long as we plan ahead of time, I don’t mind.” he tries to sound calm and casual, not wanting to sound too desperate. All while his heart is pounding far too quickly in his chest than he’s used to.

“Great, I mean, good. I’m happy.” he clears his throat once more. He must do it when he’s nervous, Seung-Gil notes. “I’m feeling ridiculously nervous talking to you now. It’s a lot of work trying to keep a good impression.” he laughs.

“Is that what you’re doing now?” Seung-Gil says. “And here I am thinking everything came easy for the great king.”

“So now _ you’re _ referring to me as a king? I thought you banned the use of that word?” the alpha laughs again.

“As I recall, I banned you.” the omega leans back on his couch.

“If you keep using it, I really might have to drop everything to fly and see you.”

Seung-Gil feels butterflies, actual butterflies. A sensation he never thought he would find himself feeling. He needs a mental break, time to sleep and recuperate so he can run through everything that’s been happening with the alpha. “If you even think of showing up at this door I’ll call the police.” he jokes.

JJ lets out a dramatic whine. “Why do you do this to me?” there is another moment of silence. “I guess I’ll let you get back to what you were doing.”

As much as he wants to continue the talk, he has no idea what to say. Phone conversations were never his strong suit, not that he had much practice. His contact list was fairly empty, not counting various skaters he associated with. Even then they never really talked via phone call. He didn’t skate to make friends, he did it because he liked it. “Have a safe flight.” he decides to say though he regrets it after. Did it come out strange? Why was he worried about it? Fuck.

“I’ll message you when I’m home. Have a nice night, Seung-Gil.”

The omega takes a sharp breath. He can’t even manage to let out a goodbye before he ends the call, tossing his phone to the other side of the couch and pulling his knees up to his chest. He was behaving horribly, nowhere near his typical self. He needed to shower, to calm both his heart and mind. Surely, by tomorrow morning he would be more relaxed.

 

//

 

Seung-Gil doesn’t come close to relaxing. No matter how many days pass, each and every time his phone beeps, his heart jumps in his chest. Though most of the time it’s random texts and photos from the alpha, he’s happy to receive them. He has never used his phone so much in his life. Even during practice, he found himself checking his far too often. Enough times that he forced himself to shut it off and hide it in his locker until he’s done.

It’s not as though they talk about anything too relevant or important. JJ will send him snaps of random dogs, Seung-Gil will respond with a simple thumbs up. JJ send messages complaining about jumps he can’t land or hard days a practice and Seung-Gil will do his best to offer advice and talk about his own worries in his performance. It helps that they’ve known each other for so long. They both know each other’s skating style and strengths and weaknesses. Even with the distance between them, one can help the other.

Beyond skating and dogs, the alpha enjoys sending pictures of his friends and family. Most are candid photos of everyone at the rink. Seung-Gil can feel the joy radiating off of them. There is life to the scenes that he can’t connect with his own family, but he’s happy to receive them nonetheless. The omega doesn’t share his own personal photos in such a way, but he does send pictures of Sunja and sometimes random dishes he makes for dinner.

There are times when JJ is flirty. He'll send winks or say some ridiculous things but Seung-Gil doesn't get upset. He'll respond sarcastically but he doesn't hate the flirty texts. Instead he finds them amusing. He knows how JJ feels about him. He knows the alpha likes him, he told him that flat out. So nothing he says takes him by surprise. He's also sure that if he was uncomfortable with anything, JJ would stop.

Their phone exchanges are innocent, friendly, and always leave the Korean with a warm sense of joy. A feeling he wishes he could share with others but… no name comes to mind.   


He has no idea what’s wrong with him, why he’s so preoccupied with the alpha that he’s usually the last thing he thinks about before he goes to sleep. It’s not like him. Seung-Gil has been known to control his emotions and actions fairly easily, but with JJ he just couldn’t. It makes him think of what Sara had mentioned before, about… fate… but none of that’s real. It was just something made up. Right? Fated pairs and destined mates were made up, stuff only depicted in movies. A lazy attempt at showcasing alpha and omega relationships. The Korean doesn’t believe in such things. Everything about his life he kept carefully calculated. Fate and destiny don’t fit into that.

But Seung-Gil can’t deny the way JJ makes him feel. The attention he gets from the alpha elates him. No one has ever shown him such affection before, not even his parents. None of this makes sense and it’s driving the omega crazy. The longer it goes on the more he becomes… addicted to it.

His change in attitude over time doesn’t go unnoticed.

“Seung-Gil.” his mother, a tall and thin woman with long dark hair, calls to him. She had invited him over for a family dinner and to have him help move around some furniture in the house.

The omega clicks off his phone and shoves it back into his pocket. “Sorry, um, you want me to move this?” he asks gesturing to small glass table in the living room.

His mother’s house is without a doubt, impressive. Two floors of white walls, tiled floors, and beautiful modern furniture and art. He would be lying if he said his family wasn’t wealthy because they are. Enough to be able to afford a gorgeous house in a beautiful neighborhood, complete with an underground pool in the backyard surrounded by a white deck. Not that they used it often. His parents wanted it only for a show of wealth, as they did everything else they owned.

“Are you feeling okay?” his mother struts across the floor, small heels clicking against the tile. Even in the comfort of her own home, his mother felt the need to be dressed for business. He could never recall a time where she wasn’t dressed in a silk blouse and pencil skirt, her dark hair pulled back into a tight ponytail that hung down her back.

“I’m fine,” he says simply, not waiting for her directions as he picks the table up and moves it across the room. He can see her watching him.

“You just seem...a little distracted.”

“Well, I’m not.”

“That’s not what your coach said.”

“So you called her?” he shouldn’t be surprised. His mother was...controlling, always bothering herself with his business. One of the reasons he knew he could never mention the events that occurred weeks ago after the competition, or the fact that he had been talking to JJ. He prayed his coach hadn’t suddenly told her, though not even she knew about that last part.

“Of course I called her,” she says, putting her hands on her hips. “You’re spacing out, you rarely return my phone calls, and now you’re glued to that cell phone of yours. Just what is it that’s distracting you?”

“Nothing. Now, what else do you want me to do?”

She ignores him, stepping closer. “Seung-Gil, you are my son and I know you better than anybody on this earth, now tell me what the hell is going on? Were you injured? Is it a woman? A man? Just tell me!”

“It’s nothing,” he repeats again with more confidence. “I’m fine. I’m just,” he thinks quickly. “I’m just upset by the loss is all. I worked hard and yet couldn’t even place well.”

“Is that it?” she stares at him intently.

“That’s it. I’m sorry for acting so distant.”

“I just want you to focus on your career.”

“I know, mom.” he gives her a small smile before pulling her in for a hug. “I know.”

Of course, that doesn’t stop her from calling every day after that or telling him to come to the house all the time to help with meaningless chores that she would usually hire someone to do. He goes of course, because she is his mother, and he will do what is asked of him. There are times when he catches his father leaving for work. He’s rarely at home, and even when they do run into each other he doesn’t say much. His father, unlike his mother, has a knack for not caring about anyone’s business but his own. Seung-Gil doesn’t mind of course. He would rather have both parents ignore him.

But such is not the case, and his mother just won’t drop the topic of his strange behavior.

“If you have someone you’re talking to romantically I would like to know.” she says with demand in her voice one afternoon when she invites him over to eat with her.

“I told you that’s not it.” Seung-Gil sits at the dinner table across from her, picking up his spoon.

“I would like to know if this person is decent? Where are they from? Is it another skater? An alpha?”

“Mom, it’s nothi—” his phone rings in his pocket.

“Is that them?” she points the spoon at him. “Seung-Gil?”

The Korean ignores her, taking a glance at his phone to see JJ’s name flashes across the scene. He puts it back in his pocket. 

“Seung-Gil!” his mother repeats. 

“It’s just a friend. Another skater. I asked him to listen to the song I’ll be using in my next free skate.” he lies. He’s lied to her a lot lately. He doesn’t like to, but he knows how she is. He will never hear the end of it.

“For your sake, I hope so. I don’t understand these other omegas. Like that Japanese boy, he practically threw himself at the nice Russian alpha. I know you’re not like that but god, some of these omegas should be ashamed of themselves.”

Seung-Gil clenches his jaw, remaining quiet.

“No wonder there are so many cases of boys and girls getting pregnant when they practically, whore themselves out to the nearest alpha. That’s why I always tell you to watch your cycle and keep your medication on hand. You have too much talent to waste it on being some random alpha’s bed wife.”

He says nothing, just stirs his soup without so much of a glance in her direction.

“If you’re going to date that’s fine, but don’t be stupid. Don’t throw everything you are away just for a bit of sexual gratification. It’s a waste. I don’t want to turn on the news and find out my son is a little whor—”   
  
“I need to go to the bathroom,” he says, standing quickly. He can’t keep listening to this.  Can’t listen to her shame and demean other omegas. He hates it. Hates how it makes him feel like an idiot, like something lesser, like someone who has no hope. He hates how it affects him. Not the words themselves but the fact that the one speaking them is his own mother. It showed what she thought of him, what she really thought at least. To her, he would be nothing a risk to her career and reputation. To her, he would always be an omega first before ever being her son.

He doesn’t let her argue as he walks quickly to the restroom, shutting the door behind him and locking it. He faces the mirror, grasping onto the porcelain sink as he calms his aching heart. He bites his lip, hard, whatever it takes for him to keep from screaming out in frustration. It would never not hurt. Even though he had heard her talk in such a way as a child, it would never stop hurting. But he has to put on a calm face, keep a smile on his lips...because he is a good son, an obedient son.

The omega pulls out his phone, clicking on his contacts and calling JJ. It’s an action foreign to him. He’s never had another person to rely on, to talk to. At least not someone he could ever rely on in these times. Though honestly speaking, he doesn’t plan on giving the details. He doesn’t even want to really talk with him.

Just his voice. That’s all he wants to hear at the moment. Something that will get his mind off his mother. Something that would bring his spirit up and keep his heart from falling into his stomach.

“Seung-Gil, what a surprise. Usually, it’s me calling you.” JJ’s voice sounds cheerful, excited even. The omega can tell by the inflection in his voice. “In fact, I was just thinking about you.”

The omega is silent.

“Hey, are you okay? Seung-Gil, what’s wrong?” the cheer fades into worry.

“I’m fine, a little tired from practicing all day but fine. I was just returning your call.” It’s not exactly a lie.

There is a small pause. “Oh...well I wanted to know if I could skype you later?”

“Why?” the omega raises a brow.

“Well, we’ve been texting and talking and that’s great and all, but the next exhibition isn’t for another month so…”

“And?” Seung-Gil tries to keep his voice low, not knowing if his mother is listening in or not. It wouldn’t be the first time she invaded his privacy in such a way.   


“And, I want to see your face okay. Can you blame me?” JJ groans. “I’ve been dying here.”

“Shouldn’t you be happy enough that I’m talking to you right now? I don’t do this for everyone.” he doesn’t mean for it to sound as arrogant as it comes out. “What I mean is, I don’t...I don’t go out of my comfort zone often. And this is very out of my comfort zone, JJ.”

“I know. You’re not the type to casually chat with people for no reason, and I’m happy you do it for me. But I also want to see you. I mean, there’s a lot of things I want to do, but just seeing you will be enough to get me through the next couple of weeks.” he laughs.

Seung-Gil holds back a blush. “Listen, I can’t talk much right now, but I’ll call you when I get home.” he keeps his voice flat, trying not to sound disappointed that he has to cut their conversation short.

JJ groans. “Fiiiiine. I’ll be looking forward to the call.”

Seung-Gil hangs up before anything more can be said. As much as he wants to continue, to talk and maybe even confide in the alpha about his current standing with his mother, he didn’t want to be spied on or overheard.

The omega takes a deep breath before leaving the bathroom. Sure enough, his mother was standing close, eyes locked onto him like a hawk. He couldn’t really read her expression or tell if she had overheard them.

“I think I’m going to head back home. I had a long day and think I should get some rest.” It’s not a complete lie.

“Who were you talking to?” she gets right to the point.

He pretends he doesn’t hear her, just goes to the kitchen to grab his bag. When he turns she’s right there. It startles him a bit. “Mom, I’m leaving. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Seung-Gil, you will tell me if anything’s wrong, yes?” it’s less of a question and more of a demand. A demand he normally would give into, but not this time, not now. He wanted to enjoy himself just a little longer. Indulge himself in this fantasy of possibly having a normal relationship for once in his life. Even if it’s not romantic, even if it’s just friendship that comes from his and the alpha’s late night talks and messages.

“It’s nothing. I’m just…” he pauses thinking for an excuse. “I’ve been trying to talk to more of the skaters lately. I’m not used to all the calls.” he gestures to his phone. “Nothing to worry about.”

She takes a step toward him, cupping his face in her hands. “You know I’m always here for you. You are my one and only son and I love you very dearly. I just want what’s best for you and your career.”

He smiles at her. “I know, I promise I’ll keep you updated with my life, but I really am tired.” he slides away from her touch.

“Okay, love. Well, call me in the morning.”

He nods. “Mhm, see you later.” he gives a small wave before hurrying out of the house, away from the suffocation he feels just being near the woman.

He loves his mother, of course, would do anything for her, but...even he has his limits of how long he could stand it. He wonders what JJ would think of her? Not that he wants the two to ever meet. He’d rather die than let his mother meet his boyfriend.

Seung-Gil trips over his own feet, barely able to keep his balance.  
What the hell had he just thought? No, no, no. That’s not what he meant. JJ was his friend. A friend he was going on dates with. A friend who had a crush on him. Just a friend that jump started some kind of heat in him a few weeks ago.

The omega grumbles, pinching the bridge of his nose. They weren’t… dating were they? Is that what JJ thought? Is that what Seung-Gil himself unconsciously thought? The way things were now could be chopped up to close friends, right? Seung-Gil has no idea, he’s never been in such a relationship. What constitutes as dating?

He makes his way to his car, horribly confused and seriously tired. He needed to think this all through.

At home, he makes some tea and turns on the television. He turns on some show he doesn't really care about while sifting through his thoughts for some kind of answer to all this.

 

//

//

 

JJ pulls the phone from his pocket, checking the caller ID before answering. “Sara, what’s up?” he smiles pushing the grocery cart as he makes his way through the small grocery. He had a long night ahead of him. Well, not really, but if he and Seung-Gil were going to skype he needed to be fueled up for it.  
“What’s up is you haven’t called me at all today. Usually, you’re eager to report your Seung-Gil status of the day. Is he still texting you?” she questions, playfulness in her voice.

JJ about jumps up with excitement at the store. “He called me! The Seung-Gil called me back on his own and I kid you not I was almost too afraid to answer.” he laughs, walking down the cereal aisle.

“Wow! I’m impressed. He and I have been friends longer and he’s never willingly called me. You two have been talking for a while now.”

“Yeah,” the alpha smiles, grabbing a box and tossing it in his cart. “A few weeks now. It feels weird. I can message him something stupid and he actually responds.”

“You’re so obsessed it’s cute.” Sara laughs. “I really can’t believe it. You’re actually dating Seung-Gil, Mr. Ice Queen himself as some of the other skaters call him.”

“Well,” JJ hisses. “It’s not like we’re actually dating or anything. I don’t want to get ahead of myself and ruin what we have.”

“Well, you do have a habit of saying stupid things when you’re nervous.”

“I know, that’s what worries me. We’re getting along so well but any moment I can say something and fuck it up.”

“You don’t think he’s interested?”

“I have no idea. I know he had fun when we went out and he...he wants to do it again so there must be something right?” JJ has been...happy these past few weeks. Happier than normal. Happier than he’s ever been. He loves Seung-Gil, he really does. This was all like some dream. “I don’t want what we have to stop,” he says softly.

“JJ...you should ask him. Figure out where you stand. That way you’ll know.”

“I can’t.”

She groans. “That doesn’t sound like the alpha I know. You’re supposed to be the confident one, remember?”

JJ pushes the cart down the aisle, grabbing a few more snacks for home. “Look, I really want this to work out, okay. So what should I do?”

“Just talk to him, figure it out. That’s all you can do. If he likes you, he’ll probably be glad you initiate it.”

“And if he… doesn’t like me the same?” which the alpha prays is not the case.

“Then you’ll have to accept that. You can’t force him into a relationship, JJ. Not until he’s ready. Knowing him, it’s gotta be hard. I don’t know much about his home life but the random things I’ve pieced together.”

“He did seem a bit stressed when I talked to him earlier.”

“Well, that gives you a good opportunity to comfort him. Talk to him. Let him confide in you. I’m sure he’ll appreciate it.” the woman suggests. “Look, it’s none of my business, but as someone on the outside looking in, I think if anyone stands a chance, it’s you. Give yourself more credit JJ. You’re a good man. A little bit loud but you mean well. If Seung-Gil didn’t see that, he wouldn’t waste his time.”

Her words make him feel a little better. The Korean was not an easy person to approach, everyone knew that. And he never wasted time with people he didn’t feel deserved it. It was a good sign for JJ. Maybe he wouldn’t be completely rejected when he asked the boy officially to go out with him. At least he hopes this is the case.

 

//

//

 

After a hot shower and almost an entire container of ice cream, Seung-Gil finally gathers the courage to sit on his bed and pull out his laptop. He’s not entirely certain what he’s going to say to the alpha. Though he can’t help but want to ask him about...them. What they’re doing and where all this is going. But he’s...scared. Even though he has no reason to be, his mind is screaming at him that he’s nothing but what his mother always alluded to. That giving into JJ as an alpha was some kind of sign that he was whoring himself because that’s what omega’s do.

He shakes the thought away, pulling out his phone and quickly dialing the alpha’s number before he changes his mind. He holds the receiver to his ear., halfway praying the other man doesn’t answer.

The line clicks. “And here I thought you forgot all about me,” JJ says teasingly.

“I just had to do a few things first.”

“You’re really going to inflate my ego with all these calls. Makes me feel like I’m special or something.” the alpha laughs.

“Well,” Seung-Gil swallows. “You kind of are.” he clears his throat, free hand tapping against the top of his laptop. He can’t believe he said that. “In comparison to a lot of people, I mean.”

There is nothing but silence on the other end, and the omega’s heart falls into the pit of his stomach. “Can you say something?” He shrinks down. “Usually, you have so much to say. Don’t go quiet now.”

“Sorry, I’m just. I was a bit taken aback by that,” he says softly.

The Korean feels the rush of relief.

Again, there is silence between them, less awkward than the first but still heart throbbing. Seung-Gil isn’t sure what to make of it. He isn’t sure what to make of any of this.

“Listen,” JJ starts and Seung-Gil is slightly afraid of what’s to come. “I don’t want to be the person who ruins this. I...I like what we have and if you don’t want to agree to what I’m about to ask then it’s totally okay. I would never hold it against you. But I...I just have to ask or I’m going to regret it.”

In that moment Seung-Gil wishes he could see the other man’s face. Wishes he could see so he would know just what kind of expression he was making.

“I know you’ve heard me say this a million times before, but I really do like you. I mean, these past few weeks have literally had me acting like some love struck school girl. All the calls, all the texts, everything. I look forward to it all. And I hope, I hope you have as well.”

“I have.” the omega says with a calm voice, trying not to sound too excited.

“Well consider this me officially asking you out. As in going out with me, officially.” there is nervousness in the alpha’s voice which actually keeps Seung-Gil from completely passing out. Doing this over the phone was torture. He’s not sure if they should take this to video call or not. “Now I’m getting nervous from the silence.”

“Yes.” Seung-Gil breathes. “I want to go out. I wasn’t sure if we were since...since we never discussed. I didn’t want to make a wrong assumption.”

“You don’t know how happy that makes me. Fuck, I really wish I could see you right now.”

Seung-Gil scoffs. “With that excited tone of yours maybe I’m glad I’m not in front of you.”

“Well I wish you were.” he laughs. “I have literally been freaking out about this all day. Now I just want to kiss you.”

“Don’t ruin the moment,” Seung-Gil responds, though in reality...that doesn’t sound as bad as he would have once previously thought. “But, I do want to see you, for all it’s worth.”

“Then give me a moment and I’ll get my laptop.” the alpha says quickly. Seung-Gil can hear clamoring in the background followed by a few grunts.

The omega opens his laptop while he waits. Taking a moment to adjust his clothes and suddenly regretting his decision to take a shower as his hair is still wet and curling and the ends. The fact that he was even worried about his own appearance spoke volumes.

When his laptop bings, he hangs up his phone, moving his finger quickly across the touchpad and answering. A screen pops up with JJ’s face. He wears a wide grin.

“I feel like it’s been forever since I last saw you.” the alpha rests his chin on his arms. “You look like you just got out of the shower.”

“I did. I needed to relax after an… eventful day.”

“What all happened?” the JJ asks.

“Let’s not talk about that right now.” the omega says. “I think we have something a bit more important to discuss.”

The smile the alpha wears grows.   


“I don’t,” the omega pauses. “I’ve never really been in a serious relationship so, I’m not sure how it’s supposed to go.”

“Well I like what we’ve been doing, you know. Talking and texting. Only now I can stop holding back from saying I love you when we hang up.”

Seung-Gil goes scarlet. So red he turns his face away so the other can’t see him. How did the words come so easily from the alpha’s lips? How could he say them so confidently, with such a smile on his face? How could he say that when Seung-Gil was not even really in front of him, to lean into his chest and whisper the words back to him. That he thinks he’s fallen for him too. No, he doesn’t think it. He knows it. Never in his life has he felt such a way about another person before. JJ was in his thoughts from morning till night, dusk till dawn. Every Time his phone rang he would feel butterflied, hoping that it was the alpha that would be on the other end. Maybe he was thinking too much into it, maybe they were moving too fast.

But did it matter? Seung-Gil has never felt happier in his life. No amount of logic could be applied to what JJ made him feel. And he had tried to figure it out! He had spent nights running through his head over and over again. After all, it was only just a few weeks ago this had all started. Before then they had rarely talked, and when they did there was no depth in the conversation. They have known each other for years, been skating together for years. Yet only now they were developing a relationship. Only now Seung-Gil was looking past the surface of JJ’s characters. He rarely did that for anyone.

“Maybe I shouldn’t have said that over a video call.” JJ buries his face in his hands. “I’m such an idiot.”

The omega runs his hands through his hair, shifting nervously on the bed. “I...I won’t say it back until I see you then.” he decides, staring into the camera seriously.

The alpha smiles sadly. “I’ve been patient this long, I suppose a few more weeks is nothing.” he winks. “But since I have to wait so long, you have to promise me you’ll make time for me. I want to take you out again.”

“Hmm.” Seung-Gil thinks, “I’ll have to check my very busy schedule.” he teases. “I get to pick the place this time though.”

“It’s a deal.” the alpha beams.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading!!  
> Seung-Gil just overthinks and rethinks everything all the time. Next chapter will be them meeting in person again! Oh how fun it will be ;)
> 
> Find me on tumblr: iceprincess-yuri  
> You can tag me any posts or fanart or what not ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This series will be another long one! It's my first time writing JJSeung dynamic and I'm excited! The first official chapter will be out tomorrow so look forward to that =)
> 
> Feel free to contact me on my tumblr: iceprincess-yuri, where you will also find extra content from my series


End file.
